Sugar
by Kaytalla
Summary: I want to scream at my father and everyone else who keeps calling Sebastian my Sugar Daddy. Yeah he's rich and older, but I'm not a gold digger. This is the story of how I fell in love with a millionaire twenty years my senior and how I'm learning to handle everything that entails.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello! So I had this floating around in my head for a bit and need to get it written. This will be a multi chapter fic. Updating weekly is the goal. Already have the second chapter half way done. _**

**_Until I get a new computer this will be written on my phone. _**

**_Enjoy and please review so I know if I should keep going. :)_**

**_Much love - Kay_**

* * *

><p><em>"Okay Kurt, you have everything right?" Burt looked at his son nervously, Kurt just turned eighteen last week and here he was packed up in a UHaul and headed for New York City. Burt couldn't believe how time had flown. Especially when Kurt started high school. It seemed like every week he moved up a grade. He'd watched his fresh faced, doe eyed boy grow into a man. And that terrified him. Burt saw the way the gay friends Kurt had looked at him, Kurt himself was oblivious and while that reassured Burt it also terrified him. Kurt had no clue how attractive he was to these boys and now he was headed to a big city full of them! Maybe he shouldn't let Kurt go. <em>

_"Yeah Dad I'm all packed. Oh my god I'm really doing it. I'm really moving to New york! I'm so excited." Burt knew he couldn't tell Kurt no. This was his dream. And Kurt had talent for miles that Burt would just be selfish to hold him back. _

_"Okay kiddo. Call me when you get there. I won't be able to relax until I know you're safe." I won't be able to relax for a few years probably. He thought to himself. He didn't express his feelings out loud because he didn't want to psych Kurt out of going, but the only place he was ever able to sleep away from home was Rachels, he wouldn't even sleep at Dalton. But maybe It would be okay, he would be living with Rachel, she knew everything about him, from his aversion to horror films, his fear of the dark, and even that he can't sleep alone during thunderstorms. _

_Burt remembered all the nights Kurt would curl up in his bed with him. Ever since Lizzy died on a story night he couldn't sleep alone if there was a storm. When Finn moved in he and Kurt quickly became close, and one night when there was a storm Burt went to check on Kurt because he hadn't come into his father's room. He found Finn curled around Kurt holding him tight. The two talking and laughing about the goings on of Glee, Kurt giving him advice about Rachel and Finn assuring Kurt that if Blaine didn't see how awesome he was he didn't deserve Kurt. The two had been inseparable ever since. _

_"Maybe you should take Finn with you kiddo. I know he's gonna miss you and honestly I'd feel better with him there." Kurt looked over at the tall boy he'd come to love as his own flesh and blood. The boy had his hands stuffed deep into his pockets and he looked like he was holding back tears._

_"Do you wanna come live with us, Finn? I'd miss you too." At Kurts invitation Finn perked up, smiling and running inside,_

_"Lemme just grab some clothes and my xbox!"_

Kurt smiled, remembering the day they left home, he of course knew his father was worried sick and that's how Finn had ended up coming along, but he wouldn't change it for the world. He loved the big baffoon. And as great company as Rachel was in thunderstorms, she was a little chatty. He liked that Finn knew when to sleep and when to distract him with chatter.

Kurt was currently doing the dishes and looking through the news paper for help wanted ads. Burt had agreed to pay his and Finns parts of the rents for three months while they found decent jobs, not wanting them to settle on something minimum wage just out of desperation.

"Finn, there's an add in here for what looks like manual labor." Kurt announced, Finn looked up and gave his brother his attention,

"What's it say?" He said around a mouthful of food,

"Looking for a strong male...lifting...must be brunette? Discreet... oh wait no. This is looking for a hooker. Sorry. Moving on." Kurt blushed as he sharpie out the little square. Finn laughed and went back to his breakfast.

"Yeah I don't really think that's my calling." Kurt rolled his eyes and went back to his search. He was having no luck so far.

"Maybe I'll go out job hunting today. I'm having no luck with the classifieds." He mused mostly to himself. He closed the newspaper and drank the rest of his coffee. "Do you wanna come with me today Finn? We can look for both of us."

Finn nodded and hopped up to go to his and Kurts bedroom to get dressed.

The apartment they found wasn't very large, and at the time Kurt and Rachel thought it was only going to be the two of them, so they only got two bedrooms. Kurt and Finn decided to share the master bedroom, Rachel demanding she have her own space to allow her creativity room to breathe. Kurt and Finn didn't mind, they pretty much shared a room anyway, they usually shared Kurts room, Finn would either sleep in Kurts bed or on a make shift cot on the floor.

Kurt followed behind Finn and started to get dressed, he chose black skinny jeans, a tight grey and black striped t shirt and leather knee high boots. He added a dark grey scarf and fixed his hair in a perfect coiff.

"Hey Kurt can you pick my outfit?" Kurt nodded and pulled out some black dress pants and a green Polo from their shared closet.

"Wear your dress shoes and the nice leather belt."

* * *

><p>The very first place they went into hired Finn on the spot. It was a hone improvement store, like Lowe's just with a different name. They only had one opening so Kurt didn't apply. They made their way down to the clothing stores, most didn't seem to be hiring at the moment. He put his application into the few that were accepting applications.<p>

"Man this sucks. Somewhere has to be hiring!" Finn said as he took a bite of his hot dog.

"Ugh. Maybe I'm being too picky. Let's go check out some coffee shops and restaurants." Ten applications later Kurt was feeling discouraged.

They were walking down 5th Ave, Kurt dropping off his resume at any store that would take it. Kurt was ready to call it quits and head home, at least Finn had gotten something. Kurt couldn't help but be a little jealous. But he quickly brushed it off, maybe he was trying too hard. Finn had this easy going charm that employers seemed to like. Maybe Kurt was just too stiff.

Kurt was brought out of his internal musings by a squabble outside of Smythe and Sons lawfirm. It seemed as if a manager was in the process of firing some poor secretary. She was dressed impeccably, but holding a box of what looked like office supplies.

"I'd hire anyone but your lazy gold digging ass! Get out of my sight!" The man yelled at her, her face growing red and angry,

"Yeah?" She yelled in a thing jersey accent "Who you gonna fine better than me?!" Kurt couldn't help but quirk his brow at her cliche accent. Better was pronounced Bettah.

The manager man looked around until his eyes landed in Kurt. He quirked a smile and pointed at him.

"You. You have a job?" The man was gorgeous, he looked to be about twenty, with sandy hair and brown eyes. Even though you could tell he was agitated he exuded an air of confidence and power, making Kurt tremble in his boots. He could tell this man was probably higher up than a manager, maybe he was even the Sons in Smythe and Sons.

Kurt was stunned for a moment, then looked around to make sure he was actually pointing to him,

"M-me?" The man rolled his eyes and nodded,

"Yes you!" Kurt snapped out of his trance and shook his head,

"N-no...I mean I don't have a job." The man smirked and nodded,

"You do now. Se you tomorrow morning at eight. You make seventeen fifty an hour."

* * *

><p>"So he just gave you a job?" Rachel asked in disbelief, Kurt shrugged and continued shaving his face,<p>

"It was probably a spur of the moment thing. I'll get in there today and I'll look like a dumb ass and be told to go home because he wasn't serious." Rachel hummed and rubbed her leg to make sure it was a smooth shave,

"If you're so positive that's the case, why are you going?" Kurt paused for a moment and rinsed off his razor. He really didn't grow much facial hair but he liked to be perfectly smooth.

Kurt though on why he was going to the law office today, Firstly he didn't know what his job title would even be or if the offer was serious. But he felt like he would be passing up a huge opportunity if he didn't go.

"Well he told me what I'll be making, so I guess it might be serious." Rachel nodded and rinsed off her legs,

"Thats so awesome! Talk about good karma huh?" Kurt nodded and spit out his toothpaste into the sink,

"Yeah, do you think this looks okay?" Kurt was wearing fitted charcoal dress pants with a crisp weight dress shirt under a black vest.

"You look amazing Kurt. Go make him happy he saw you on the street."

* * *

><p>Kurt walked through the pristine lobby of Smythe and Sons, taking in the rich decor. The walls and floor were shiny marble, gold pillars rose up through the floor and a golden chandler hung from the ceiling two floors up.<p>

"Beautiful isn't it?" The man from yesterday Matirialized next to him, his coffee colored eyes looking into his,

"Yes. I love the crystals."

"Diamonds." Kurt furrowed his brow, "The chandelier is real gold and diamonds. Dad doesn't do things half assed, or cheep." Kurt quirked a smile and nodded, so he was part of the "Sons."

"So I'm assuming you're a lawyer?" The man shook his head,

"No no. I'm still in school to be a lawyer. I intern here. My father and older brother run the show. You are actually going to be my brothers new assistant. My name is Saul. Short for Solomon."

Saul gestured for Kurt to follow him over to the elevator, Saul pushed the button for the twentieth floor and turned to Kurt with a smile,

So just a warning about my brother, he's going to flirt with you A LOT. Like bordering on sexual harassment. It's just how he is. He's 38, bit of an egotistical ass but he would bend over backwards to help someone in need. That's why I fired that bitch from yesterday. She told him her mother had cancer and couldn't afford meds. He was giving her ten grand a month. Come to find out her mother has been dead for ten years."

Kurts eyes widened, how anyone could take advantage of someone like that was beyond him.

They arrived with a ding and Saul gestured for him to step out first before leading him down a hallway. Saul pushed open two golden double doors marked Sebastian Smythe. And nodded for Kurt to enter,

"Hey Bastian. This is your new PA, Kurt. Kurt this is Sebastian." The older man looked up from his desk and raked Kurt over with his eyes. Kurt took him In too, he was dressed in a perfectly tailored Armani suit, his sandy Hair that matched his brothers groomed neatly, though his had speaks of grey running throughout. His emerald eyes seemed to linger on kurt, making the teenager shift u comfortably in his spot.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt. Do you have experience as a PA?" Kurt blushed and shook his head, this is probably as far as he was going to get here. As soon as he told Sebastian he had zero job experience he was going to get laughed out that door and down fifth ave.

"N-no sir. This is my first job aside from helping in my dads shop." Instead of laughs g like Kurt expected, Sebastian smiled widely,

"Perfect. I like to train my PAs to my personal liking. Most who have experience are too stuck in their ways to accept my way of doing things. Firstly if you call me Mr. Smythe I will fire you."

Kurt quirked an eye brow and took in the mans smirk. He seemed to be a bit of an odd ball. He struck Kurt as the guy who was the class clown in school, didn't take anyone or anything seriously yet everyone liked him.

"I have a feeling I'm going to like working with you Kurt. You seem like you have an attitude."

Kurt smirked and shrugged, if this man wanted to play he would play.

"Well Sebastian I can't really help my resting bitch face."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Back with another chapter. I really don't work at all this week so I have writing time :)**

**Please review and enjoy.**

**Much love - Kay**

* * *

><p>Kurt spent the week running errands for Sebastian, picking up documents and coffee. Sebastian insisted Kurt get himself coffee whenever Sebastian send him to Starbucks. Kurt spent quite a bit of time with Saul, he found he rather liked the man, he was pretty chatty and easily distracted, but still possessed the powerful aura the other Smythe men had. Kurt had met Samuel Smythe, Sebastian and Sauls father the day after he was hired. That man had Kurt torn between peeing his pants, bowing and saying he was not worthy and drooling like a horny school boy. Kurt had never seen himself as a person to have fetishes, but there was something about the power all three men exuded that had him waking up at three am rock hard. The Smythe men all shared Sandy colored hair, the older two in various stages of grey running through, freckled skin and a smirk that could make anyone tremble. Sebastian and his father shared emerald green eyes, and Saul had deep coffee colored irises. The Three men separately were attractive, in the same room they were deadly. Kurt remembered one particular dream where Sebastian was fucking into him from behind while Kurt had Sauls cock half way down his throat.<p>

Kurt shook himself out of that thought, the last think he needed was to get erect in the middle of a Manhattan Starbucks. He would probably be arrested and I doubt "I was fantasizing about my employer" would be a legitimate excuse.

Kurts name was called by the cute barista who had been trying to flirt with him all week. He was attractive enough but something was missing he just didn't make Kurts insides squirm like the Smythe brothers did. Maybe it was the lack of power, or the age. The kid didn't look any older than Kurt, Kurt began to wonder if he was attracted only to wealthy powerful men. Kurt thought back on his recent crush on Blaine (excluding the fleeting fancy for Finn and Sam) Blaines family was from. Similar tax bracket to Sebastian and Saul, and he was student body president and lead soloist of the warblers. Attractive, wealthy, powerful. The only difference was Blaine was actually a year younger than Kurt, and Kurt had to admit once he got passed Blaine being an attractive gay guy, Blaine really didn't do that much for him and he had never had a sex dream about him.

Kurt snapped himself out of his musings yet again as he stepped into the lobby of Smythe and Sons. There was not use in thinking anything of it anyway because it wasn't like either of the Smythe men were into him, and even if they were Kurt wasn't really interested in being with someone only for their money and influence, he was not Quinn. He didn't really know much personal about either of the men, and that was probably for the better. After all, he didn't need a reason to fall in love with one of them. Out of all the crushes he's had, including straight guys, Saul and Sebastian were the most unavailable to him. He would only get his heart broken and lose his job, which he had to admit was a great job. No, it was best to keep them both at arms length.

Kurt got out of the elevator on Sebastians floor and made his way to the older mans large corner office. Kurt loved when Sebastian had him doing filing and paper pushing in the office because two of the walls were seem less floor to ceiling windows with a gorgeous view. Kurt would do his work facing the skyline, looking out over Manhattan.

Kurt had learned a little bit about law already being there, Sebastian handled mostly civil rights suits, Kurt really liked the thought of helping people through law. If he had the money he wouldn't mind going to law school, it seemed stressful but Kurt had great stress management techniques and it looked very rewarding. Sebastian was extremely passionate about his work, though Saul said Sebastian was generally a passionate person, he didn't do things half assed.

Kurt once in a while would catch Sebastian looking out the window sadly, Kurt couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his head. He always seemed so deep in thought, whatever he was thinking of clearly made him sad, it was written over his fave before he would catch Kurt looking and quickly school his features into a cocky facade.

Like right now, as Kurt entered his office, Sebastian was looking out the window, seemingly in deep contemplation. His brow was furrowed and his mouth drawn into a frown,

"You know furrow in your brow gives you wrinkles?" Kurt announced his presence, setting the coffees down onto his bosses desk. Sebastian turned to look at him, almost confused at his presence before remembering that Kurt was his PA and snapping back to his usual cocky self.

"Well we wouldn't want that. God forbid I have wrinkles on my thirty ninth birthday next month." He replied with a wink,

"Was that a hint that you're expecting a present?" Kurt asked, his brow arched and hand resting on his hip.

Sebastian shrugged and leaned back into his chair,

"More of a heads up about my party." It was Kurts turn to be confused, he furrowed his brow and cooked his head to the side. Sebastian chuckled and smiled, "Oh you're in for a treat. Every year Saul throws a huge bash for my birthday, and as my PA hell have you running around like mad taking care of things. I pay time and a half for the party planning days. You're gonna deserve it."

Kurt didn't know if he was excited at the prospect of helping put together what was sure to be an extravagant event, or terrified of just how much work he was going to be doing.

Sebastian smirked and nodded to the door, his eyes raking over Kurts frame one more time before dismissing him.

"You should probably go find him and see what needs to be done, I know he's already started planning. I'll text you if I need anything." Kurt nodded and made his way to Sauls office, sipping on his coffee and thinking how hard it could be to assist in planning a birthday party for a lawyer.

Kurt greatly underestimated the amount of work he was going to be doing for the party. He already had a full schedule of appointments with the party planner, a huge list of people that he needed to send invitations to, paper and digital. Kurt was to regularly check up on all of the other people involved such as the planner, decorators, caterer and bartenders to make sure everything was on schedule and going according to plan. Kurt had twelve hour work days laid out for him for the next month leading up to Sebastians party. Without the rumored after party bonus of five grand Kurt would be making about $ 6,100 after taxes. Kurt knew he would hate life for the next four weeks but that pay check would bee so beyond worth it.

He just hoped he made it through without having a heart attack.

* * *

><p>"So now I have my usual work plus running party planning errands. Ugh well I'm making time and a half and I heard from Themi in records that if the party goes off without a hitch he's been known to give bonuses to all those involved." Kurt said to Finn across the dinner table, the two of them having dinner, Rachel wasn't home to nag so they ordered Chinese and picked up some comedy movies.<p>

"Well that's something, they pay you bank there dude." Finn said, mouth half full with Lo Mein. Kurt nodded and stabbed a piece of chicken onto his fork. He couldn't shake the hollow feeling in his stomach, he knew it had to do with how sad Sebastian had looked today, he looked lonely. There were no pictures of a wife or husband, no kids, nothing. Kurt wondered if the man worked such long hours at the office because he didn't want to go home to an empty house.

Kurts chest ached at the thought, he tried to focus on his food but it was difficult with the burningn in his throat threatening to come to the surface. His heart ached for the older man, he really was kind under his cocky attitude, and Kurt couldn't imagine why he would still be single at almost thirty nine.

"What's wrong, dude?" Finn asked, looking over at Kurt who very obviously was upset about something. Kurt shook his head and looked outside.

"It looks like it's gonna storm. We can talk about it tonight."

The two brothers finished eating, both showered and got into their pajamas. Finn turned on the TV and DVD player in Kurts bedroom and put in Mean Girls, Kurts go to feel good movie. Kurt laid down in the bed, wrapping himself in his comforter. Finn crawled in behind him and wrapped his arms around Kurts thin frame,

"So what's up little bro?" Kurt sighed and flinched at the sound of Thunder outside.

"Have you ever felt yourself falling in love with someone you can't have?" Finn laughed and said in a voice that let Kurt know he was joking,

"I'm flattered dude but I'm still straight." Kurt rolled his eyes and elbowed his brother in the gut,

"No you lovable oaf." Finn let out a fake sigh of relief and tickled Kurts side,

"So who's the guy?"

"My boss." Kurt said despondent.

"Woah. So that's rough. Tell me about him?" Kurt snuggled deeper into Finn, letting the larger boy wrap around him tightly,

"He's super nice, a bit cocky and a bit of a smart ass. He's just so put together and confidence just rolls off him." Kurt said dreamily, he still couldnt get passeD how much Sebastians confidance and power turned him on. Finn nodded,

"He must be pretty high up to have his own PA."

"Well he's Sebastian Smythe. The son in Smythe and sons." Finn gave Kurt a curious look,

"How old his he?"

"He turns thirty nine next month."

"Isn't Burt only thirty six?" Kurt thought for a moment, for some reason he always thought his dad was older even though he knew his dad had him at eighteen. It escaped him that he was fantasizing about a man three years OLDER than his father.

"Wow, that's fucked up isn't it." Kurt said, trying to be disgusted in himsekf, but having a hard time of it. Finn broke out into a fit of loud laughter, trying to quiet down after Kurt fixed him with a dirty glare.

"Sorry dude. But seriously I don't think it's wrong. If you like him you like him. There's really nothing you can do about that. I say go for it." Kurt smiled and wrapped Finns arms tighter around himself,

"Really?"

"Totally dude! Besides. I'd rather you be with someone older. Guys our age are asses." Kurt gave his brother a watery smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Finn. It means a lot to me. I'm gonna go to sleep now. Love you." Finn nodded and got comfortable under the covers,

"Goodnight dude. Love you too."

A few moments passed with the boys trying to fall asleep when Finn stirred,

"Hey Kurt?" He whispered into the dark,

"Yeah?"

"You know we act more like sisters right..." Finn observed, Kurt laughed and nodded,

"Thats just how we roll."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Hello! **

**For all you Fort lovers this is the story for you. It's so packed full of brotherly awesomeness. **

**Please please please review, they seriously make my day. **

**Much love - Kay**

* * *

><p>Finn rolled out of bed, careful not to disturb Kurt. It was Saturday and Kurt had the day off. Finn knew how hard he was working, he deserved to sleep in.<p>

Finn brushed his teeth and made his way to the living room with his lap top. He was on a mission today, he was going to find out any and everything there was to know about one Sebastian Smythe. He wanted to know where he came from, what his past was, how much he earned yearly and if he had so much as a traffic violation Finn was gonna find it.

Not many people knew this about Finn, but he was a master at digging up information. He even did it with Blaine and that's how he found out the guy was a huge player. He had found Blaine on several hook up sites, and he even had a charge for solicitation of a prostitute. Needless to say Finn found a way to end Kurts crush on him really quickly. All Kurt needed was distraction. And eventually Kurt figured out Blaine didn't turn him on like he thought he did.

Finn hoped he wouldn't find anything on Sebastian, Kurt deserved to be happy. But if Sebastian had so much as a smudge on his record, Finn would find it.

Rachel came into the living room, she sat down next to Finn and tried to kiss his neck, but the older boy was focused,

"Not now Rach. I'm sleuthing." Rachel looked at Finn , impressed,

"Wow Finn. That's a big word. I'm proud of you." Finn nodded and jotted down some notes, Sebadtian was born and raised in Manhattan, went to private schools and attended Yale, just like his father and grandfather and great grandfather and so on. It seemed like no man in the Smythe family was ever anything other than a lawyer, dating all the way back to the birth of america, and they had never left Manhattan.

"Who are you stalking now?" Rachel laughed, trying to get a peak over his shoulder. She discovered Finns...talent...for getting information on people when JBI was stalking her. Finn never took any credit for it but she knew he was responsible for linking JBI to the illegal photos of cheerios undressing in the locker room and their homes that had been circulating on the internet. Even the cops couldn't do it, the IP addresses were disguised so well. Finn had a talent for detective work.

"Kurts boss. Wanna make sure he's on the up and up. And thank you, Kurt taught it to me." Finn knew if Kurt found out he was looking for info on Sebastian, who at the moment was looking squeaky clean, he would be furious for like three minutes and then Finn would explain he just was looking out for him and then Kurt would be fine and they would hug and make up. Kurt can't stay mad at him.

Rachel simply nodded, not really understanding Finns obsession with checking out every man who came into Kurts life, but respecting him none the less. She stood and went into the kitchen, pondering what to have for breakfast. She was just about to settle on some cold cereal with almond milk when Kurt stepped out of his room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning, Kurt!" She announced loudly to alert Finn that his brother was now up and mobile. She heard him swear quietly in the other room as he shut his lap top and hurried to conceal the evidence of his activities.

Kurt looked at her quizzically and then glared at the short girl,

"Why are you yelling?"

"No reason." She relied in a normal voice with a shrug, "just happy to see yoy. What do you say you and I go have brunch at Starbucks?"

"Sure. I'll go tell Finn to get ready."

"Oh don't worry about him. He said he has something he needs time alone to focus on today. Go hurry getting dressed I'll be waiting for you." Kurt shrugged and went to his room, doing as he was told. Rachel went to the living room and kissed Finn on the head,

"Thanks Rach." Finn said with a smile, Rachel nodded and leaned close to whisper,

"I heard you guys talking last night. Any almost forty year old man Kurts in love with needs to be on the up and up." Finns eyes widened but before he could say anything Kurt stepped out of the room and took Rachels arm,

"Okay Finn you sure you don't wanna come?" He asked, hoisting his satchel of work papers onto his shoulder. Finn nodded and gestured to his computer,

"Totally man. Gotta do some work training online. You two have fun."

After the two had left Finn opened up the laptop, his browser still open to Sebastians email. Finn smiled to himself, he had awesome hacking skills.

* * *

><p>KKurt and Rachel sat at a corner table in starbucks, Kurt was working on the party planning; choosing invitations from the samples Saul had given him, triple checking the guest list to make sure no one on the DO NOT IN VITO list had some how snuck on there, and typing out the address labels. Kurt was amazed at how much of the part planning actually fell in his hands, he had expected that Saul would be taking care of most of the decisions but so far the man had yet to make a single one. 99 percent of everything had been left up to Kurt. The one percent that wasn't his choices included where the party would be, who was invited and what food would be served. Everything else fell on his shoulders to complete. Sure he was working side by side with an event planner but she needed final decisions to be made. And that's where Kurt came in.<p>

Kurt finished up an email to the planner - Emily - about the decision on color scheme, invitations and dress code. She promptly replied, thanking him for the quick decisions and asking him to just forward the addresses of those invited to her. He did as he was asked after going over for the fourth time.

Saul was very explicit in not inviting certain people even though they either worked for the company or were in Sebastians address book. Kurt didn't ask questions -something both Saul and Sebastian seemed to appreciate- and just did as he was told.

It was nearing one pm when Rachel looked up from her book,

"So, anyone cute work at that fancy law firm of yours?" She asked with a coy grin, Kurt looked at her from over the top of his laptop screen and quirked a brow,

"Something tells me from your cat ate the Canary grin, that you already know the answer to that." He replied in a monotone voice, his words dripping with displeasure.

Rachel smiled and shrugged,

"Oh come on Kurt. You're not the first person to have a crush on their boss." Kurt sighed and shook his head,

"The issue is its more than a crush Rachel. It's really shitty because I think i may actually be falling in love with him. When were alone he's so kind to me, but he seems so lonely and sad and I just want to make him happy." Kurt shrugged dejected, "But it's no point. He wouldn't want a kid as a boyfriend any way." At this statement Rachel quirked her brow,

"But you're not a kid. Kurt you are a legal adult. You are a grown ass man, and it's time you started acting like one!" Kurt was taken aback by his friends words, she hardly ever swore. "You are going to go into work on Monday, and you are going to flirt with your boss. Never mind the fact that he is three years older than your father. And you are going to score the man of your dreams. You are Kurt Hummel. And you do not take no for an answer! Who are you." Kurt was surprised at her out bust but decided it would be easier just to go along with her,

"I am Kurt Hummel."

"You're Kurt Fucking Hummel. And you do not take no for an answer!" Kurt was actually starting to feel a little excited, disregarding the dramatics, Rachel had a good point. He never let anything stand in the way of what he wanted. He was going to go in there on Monday and by the end of the week so help him god, Sebastian would be his.

* * *

><p>Sebastian sat alone in his apartment, facing out his dining room window out onto the street below. He watched the couples run in and out of shops together, laughing and talking, some swinging toddlers between them.<p>

Sebastian couldn't help but wonder if he had chosen a different path in life if he would be less lonely. If he would have a husband and kids by now. He was no fool, he was getting old. He was turning thirty nine and has never had a relationship last more than a few months. There was always something missing. He felt this need to take care of the men he dated, but none of them ever needed him. They all had their own Money their careers, their friends. He hardly ever saw any of them because they went out and did their own thing without him. He wanted to be loved, to be needed.

His thoughts drifted to his young new PA. So eager to please, yet he had fire in his eyes. Passion and excitement. Sebastian loved looking into those icy blue orbs, looking into that boys soul. His dreams had been plagued ever since Kurt started working for him. He would dream of pale skin underneath him, writhing and begging to be touched. Those blue eyes would shine in the dark as Sebastian worshiped his body, stretching him open slowly, then just as Kurt was about to fall apart he would pull his fingers out, sliding into him feeling the tight heat clench around his cock. He would fuck into Kurt with abandon, pressing him into the bed and relishing the whimpers and cries he made.

Sebastian would come into Kurt, his seed splashing onto the boys inner walls and dripping out of his over stretched entrance.

Sebastian always woke up as he was saying "I love you."

Sebastian sighed as he watched the sun reach the top of the sky, Kurt was somewhere in the city, Sebastian wondered if the angel was thinking about him too.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay we got some Sebastian thoughts In here now. <strong>

**Anyone for Stalker! Finn? I like it. Lol **

**Please review, I will love you forever. **

**:)**


End file.
